Behind The Dark
by jay0123
Summary: You said you will be with me but now you're leaving me behind the dark. Park Jimin,namja manis yang yakin bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di sekolah barunya itu cast. Jimin x all member
1. chapter 1

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

" **I** ntro"

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

-Chapter 1-

Bangtan Highschool

Sekolah dengan segudang prestasi, memiliki fasilitas terlengkap, gedung yang bagus, bahkan menurut cerita semua pengajar adalah pilihan terbaik, merupakan sekolah yang letaknya sangat strategis di Seoul, tidak menerima satupun murid pindahan namun Park Jimin, _namja_ yang biasa saja tanpa kelebihan apapun diterima dengan sangat mudah tanpa syarat, bingung?Sama Jimin juga, namun kakaknya yang tampan hanya berkata

'' _Sekolah saja yang benar Jiminiee, seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada hyungmu yang tampan ini bukannya memberikan banyak pertanyaan_ ''

Bukannya tidak bersyukur dapat sekolah yang bagus, demi Tuhan dia sangat bersyukur hanya saja bingung kenapa bisa hyungnya menyekolahkan disekolah semegah ini Jimin yakin tidaklah murah jika masuk ke sekolah ini, apalagi hyungnya hanya karyawan biasa, ia jadi teringat pesan hyungnya yang menurut Jimin sangat sangat tidak normal

'' _Jiminiee sayang, nanti saat disekolah omongan apapun yang kau dengar dari temanmu tentang hyung abaikan saja, hyung yakin mereka hanya cemburu, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan ne?_ '' aneh demi tuhan hyungnya sangat aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba hyungnya bilang seperti itu? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dikepala Jimin yang sekarang hanya memandang kosong dinding apartemen barunya

'' Hmm, _appa_ _eomma_ bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian melahirkan hyung didunia dia merawatku dengan sangat baik, semoga kalian tenang disana "

kata Jimin, ya dia ditinggalkan orangtuanya dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal sehat seorang Park Jimin bagaimana bisa masuk akal, tiba-tiba tanpa ada masalah dalam keluarga hyungnya berkata orangtuanya sudah tidak dapat lagi berkumpul bersama mereka, dan parahnya lagi ternyata mereka sudah dimakamkan tanpa kehadiran Park Jimin? Dan bahkan Jimin yakin dia masih melihat orang tuanya kemarin tersenyum ramah kepadanya, bagaimana bisa mereka sudah dikuburkan keesokan harinya? hidup Jimin emang penuh tanda tanya

"Min"

"JIMINIEE" Tanpa Jimin sadari ternyata hyungnya sudah ada didepannya sambil memasang wajah yang kesal, mungkin karena Jimin tidak menjawab sedari tadi dipanggil

"Nee hyung?" Jawab jimin polos, ah tidak sangat polos bagi orang yang mengacuhkan hyungnya

"Dasar dari tadi aku panggil, sedang memikirkan apa hm?" Tanya Park Chanyeol, hyungnya yang sangat tampan sudah menjadi orangtua pengganti semenjak Jimin berumur 10tahun, dengan umur yang berjarak hanya lima tahun mereka sangat akrab dan jarang sekali terjadi pertengkaran

"Sedang memikirkan mu hyung"

Jawab jimin sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, sangat manis ah bahkan merujuk ke cantik, dengan kulit yang putih bibir tebal berwarna peach, mata hitam yang indah, senyum yang menawan siapa saja yang melihatnya, tingkahnya yang sangat imut dan juga hatinya yang sangat baik bagaikan malaikat, siapapun yang mengetahui Park Jimin akan jatuh cinta kepadanya

"Aigoo adikku yang manis ini, cepat tidur, besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah, hyung tidak mau tanggung jawab apabila kau terlambat di hari pertamamu sayang" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus surai pink jimin yang ia cat beberapa bulan lalu, biar jimin tambah imut katanya lalu turun ke pipi chubynya

"Aku gak bisa tidur hyung, kamar ini terasa asing untukku" jawab jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol

"Aigoo, kau ini masih bocah berumur 10 tahun atau 17 tahun hm?" Balas chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pipi gembul Jimin dan mengusapnya perlahan

"Kalau didepan hyung jadi bocah satu tahunpun aku mauu, kalau didepan orang lain aku adalah namja tampan berusia tujuhbelas tahun" kata jimin sambil tersenyum menujukan giginya dan lagi lagi itu sangat manis

"Pintar sekali menjawab ya, tidur sekarang, hyung masih banyak pekerjaan dan urusan tentang kepindahan kita, lain kali saja hyung temani, selamat malam Jiminiee" kata chanyeol lalu mencium pipi jimin dan pergi meninggalkan namja imut dengan pipi bersemu merah, sepertinya akan ada yang tidur nyenyak malam ini

-6.30 am-

"JIMINIEE, BANGUN!"

"Ugh"

'Drap, drap, drap'

"Park Jimin! Bangun putri tidur, kau akan terlambat dihari pertamamu, aigoo, kenapa kau susah sekali di bangunkan? Haruskan kau di cium hm putri tidur?" Kata chanyeol sambil mengguncang jimin, mencoba membangunkan adiknya yang masih tidur dengan tenang dikasurnya

"Park Jimin, aku akan serius menciummu kalau kau tidak bangun!" Kata chanyeol lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah jimin, jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja, dapat chanyeol rasakan nafas hangat seorang Park Jimin

"Penggoda kecil hm?"

"BANGUN PUTRI TIDUR SEKARANG SUDAH SETENGAH TUJUH!!" Teriak chanyeol tiba tiba disamping telinga Jimin, ya disamping telinganya

"Ahkk! Ya! Hyung! Aku bisa tuli kalau kau teriak sekeras itu" akhirnya Park Jimin bangun juga dari tidurnya,dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk ia memegang telinganya

"Salah sendiri susah sekali di bangunkan, cepat siap siap atau kau akan telat" kata chanyeol lalu pergi kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya yg tertunda

"Aku fikir akan dicium beneran"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana nanti jadinya kalau aku ada di asrama?" Jimin tiba tiba saja membuka pembicaraan di meja makan, chanyeol yang sedang membaca koran lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adik manisnya yang sedang memakan roti berisi selai coklat yang tadi ia buatkan

"Hn, benar juga tadi saja hyung sangat kesulitan membangunkan putri tidur seperti mu, mungkin teman sekamarmu akan membiarkan kau terlambat setiap hari" jawab chanyeol sambil melanjutkan membaca korannya

Benar saja Bangtan Highschool mengharuskan siswanya untuk tinggal diasrama dan itu berarti Jimin akan meninggalkan kakakknya bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia tidak serumah dengan keluarganya, padahal Jimin fikir dia tidak akan keasrama karena dia disediakan kamar disini

"Hmm"

"Tidak usah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita akan kesekolahmu"

"Hyungg, kenapa aku harus diasrama, kan sekolah gak jauhh"

"Rule honey, remember the rule"

"Ck, aku pasti akan merepotkan teman sekamarku terus, kasihan diaa" guman jimin sambil memegang ujung kemeja sekolahnya yang berbalutkan sweater kebesaran milik kakaknya

"Sudah selesai kan sayang? Ayo kita pergi"

"Hmm, nee hyung"

"Jangan memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu sayang, kan setiap akhir minggu bisa main kesini?" Kata chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah adiknya mulai murung, ia kemudian mengusap surai jimin lalu menangkup pipi chubby jimin memberikan senyumnya terindahnya tepat didepan wajah adiknya

"Hyung.. aku akan merindukanmu" kata jimin dengan nada bergetar seperti ingin menangis dan memeluk erat chanyeol, jimin selalu sangat manja apabila sudah berada didepan kakaknya itu

"Hmm" balas chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya Jimin

-tobecontinue-


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

 **N** ame?

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

-Chapter 2-

Bangtan Highschool

Sekolah yang sangat megah, saat memasuki pintu utama, sudah ada banyak loker berjejer rapi, mungkin kau akan tersesat disekolah terluas ini, dan disini lah Jimin sekarang, dengan sweater kebesaran yang bahkan seperti melahap tubuhnya, berdiri didepan pintu utama sambil menjijing tasnya, dan parahnya hyungnya meninggalkannya saat mereka baru saja menginjakan kakinya di gerbang sekolah karena hpnya bergetar, seperti dari kantor. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan penjelasan yang tidak dapat Jimin pahami

" _Jiminie, nanti lurus aja dulu sampai ke loker sepatu, setelah itu jalan aja terus, hyung yakin pasti nanti ada murid yang lewat nah kamu tanyakan saja ke dia dimna ruang guru oke? Hyung pergi dulu_ " setelah berkata panjang tanpa jeda chanyeol langsung pergi, dan tak lupa dia sempat mencium pipi Jimin sekilas sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya

Dan sekarang murid apa? Guru saja Jimin tidak lihat, apa dia kepagian? Tidak ini bahkan sudah jam 8 pagi itu berarti sudah masuk kelas bukan?

"Hah, lebih baik aku jalan sajan, siapa tau disana ada murid" akhrinya Jimin memutuskan utuk jalan lurus, melewati beberapa loker lalu belok ke kanan, dan berjalan lurus, sekolah ini cukup besar dan membingungkan karena sedikit sekali ada penunjuk arah dan juga disini sangat sepi, bahkan untuk sekedar petugas kebersihanpun tidak dia lihat, sungguh sekolah yang sangat aneh

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini hm?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang Jimin ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Jimin berbalik otomatis

"A-ah i-itu aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah" jawab jimin gugup karena orang itu tiba tiba saja berada di belakang Jimin, dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia guru karena memakai celana hitam panjang yang dipadukan baju casual yang cukup santai, dan tidak bisa dibohongi wajahnya sangat tampan untuk seorang guru, jimin yakin pasti dia sangat populer sekolah ini, berbeda sekali dengan jimin, memiliki tubuh pendek walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, pipi setebal bakpao, wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik dan surai pink yang tambah melengkapi tampilan imutnya

"Omo, kau namja? Ku fikir yeonja"

Apa dia bilang Yeonja? Keterlaluan dan Jimin hanya membalas perkataan orang didedapnnya dengan mencemberutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tambah terlihat sangat manis

"Hei berhentilah bersikap manis seperti itu bisa bisa aku overdosis melihatnya, ohiya aku Wonwoo, aku pengajar disini, salam kenal" katanya sambil memberikan senyum yang sangat tampan

"Oh, aku Jimin, salam kenal wonwoo-ssaem" balas jimin sambil membungkuk dan tak bisa wonwoo pungkiri matanya sudah melihat kemana mana

"Hyung, saat berdua panggil saja hyung, ne jimin?"

Kata wonwoo sambil mengusap surai pink jimin yang membuat wonwoo sedikit terkejut karena rambutnya sangat halus dan tercium bau vanilla dari rambutnya ah atau mungkin tubuhnya? Entahlah

"Nee, hyung, jadi kita keruang guru?"

Kata jimin sambil menarik naik ujung kaos wonwoo, tuhan kenapa mahluk seperti ini bisa lahir di dunia

"Oh kau benar, ayo kita pergi chagi"

Akhirnya wonwoo mengajak jimin pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah sambil menggandeng tangan mungil jimin, dan juga menjelaskan beberapa tentang sekolah ini,bahwa sekolah dimulai pukul 9 dan semua murid masih di asrama saat ini, setelah sampai diruang kepala sekolah wonwoo harus pergi karena harus menyiapkan materi yang akan dia ajari nantinya

"Park Jimin, ini kunci kamarmu dan juga nomer kamarmu, jadilah murid yang baik disini, nee?" Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah membuyarkan lamunan jimin

"Nee, saya permisi ke asrama dulu" kata jimin sambil membungkuk dan pergi menuju asramanya, wonwoo hyung bilang untuk mencapain asrama hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja dari ruangan kepala sekolah

-Asrama Bangtan Higschool-

Entah hanya perasaan Jimin saja atau ia memang diperhatikan terus dari awal dia menginjakan kaki di asrama ini, keadaan asrama benar benar berbeda 180 dengan keadaan sekolah, disini benar benar ramai sepertinya semua siswa memang belum ada yang ke sekolah. Dan juga jimin berani sumpah dia mendengar kata kata yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat jimin harus mendelik ke beberapa siswa yang membicarakan tentang dia yang kelewatan keras

"Hei siapa bantet itu?"

"Dia namja atau yeonja?"

"Siapa mochi berjalan itu"

"Kenapa ada wanita di asrama cowok?" Demi tuhan Jimin itu cowok dan dia tidak bantet hanya mereka saja yang ketinggian

"Hah sudahlah aku harus segera menemui kamarku dan pergi kesekolah sebentar lagi jam sembilan,akhirnya setelah berjalan dan hampir nyasar Jimin menemukan kamarnya

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Hmm"

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Aigoo, siapa sih yang berani ganggu tidurku pagi ini, sampai saja si alien bodoh itu lagi, akan ku patahkan tangannya"

'Tok, tok, tok, tok'

Ck, dengan malas namja bersurai coklat itu berjalan menuju pintu dan menyumpah serapah orang yang seenaknya menggangu tidurnya

'Cklek'

"Tae, kau- eh?" Namjoon nama namja yang baru saja bangun itu keluar hanya dengan menggunakan boxernya sehingga menunjukan dada bidang bidangnya ah jangan lupa perut sixpack, dan Jimin jangan ditanya dia sudah sangat merah sekarang

"Siapa kau?" tanya namjon kepada namja mungil yang ada didepannya, dengan badan mungil yang seakan tertelan oleh sweater kebesaran dan juga pipi yang bersemu merah, ah ingin sekali dia melahap namja manis didepannya

'Namjoon apa yang sedang kau pikirkan'

"Um- a-anu ak-aku Park Jimin, aku murid baru disini dan aku mencari _roomate_ ku- um apa kau Kim Taehyung?" kata Jimin dengan gagap sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sudah tidak karuan

"Taehyung? bukan aku Namjoon,dan ini bukan kamar Taehyung" jawab namjoon dan membuat namja manis didepannya menatap bingung kertas kecil ditangannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, benar benar imut

"Eh- um tapi mereka memberikanku nomor ini"kata Jimin sambil memberikan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

"Ah, kau tidak salah, ini memang nomor yang benar, aku dan Taehyung bertukar kamar tidur" kata namjoon yang melihat kertas yang jimin berikan, nomornya sama dengan nomor kamar yang namjoon tepati.

Ia dan Taehyung bertukar kamar karena,itu permintaan Taehyung, dia bilang dia menyukai kamar namjoon yang jendela langsung menghadap ke jalan,entah apa yang dia sukai dari kamar bising seperti itu

"Um- anu itu jadi, aku akan tetap sekamar bersama Kim Taehyung kan _Namjoon-sshi_?" tiba tiba Jimin bertanya kepada namjon sambil terus mencoba mengangkat tasnya yang kelihatannya berat karna tangan jimin sudah terlihat memerah

"Oh, tidak tidak,kau sama aku saja Jimin, si alien- ah maksudku Taehyung sudah sekamar dengan Jungkook,jadi kau sekamar saja denganku" jawab Namjoon sambil mengambil tas yang Jimin bawa,dan benar saja tas itu sangat berat, apalgi tangan Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya merah sekarang

"Ayo masuk Jimin,kau mau tetap disana terus?" kata namjoon yang melihat Jimin masih memasang wajah bingung didepan pintu kamarnya,ah sangat imut

"Umm, _namjon-sshii,_ um aku- aku-"

"Berbicara yang benar Jimin, dan juga sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu panggil sajan Namjoon _hyung_ "

" _Nee_ , namjoon _hyung_ "

"Um anu, bisa _hyung_ pakai bajumu" kata jimin pelan, pelan sekali bahkan, ditambah dengan wajah yang sudah merah semua

"hahaha, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu Jimin, _aigoo_ kau benar benar sangat manis" tawa namjoon pecah setelah melihat reaksi jimin,dan dia sudah berani menyentuh pipi gembul Jimin,dan diluar perkiraannya pipinya benar benar halus

"aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan kehidupan sekolah mu nanti _Jimin-ah_ "

" _Nee?_ "

 _-tobecontinue-_


	3. chapter 3

_"aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan kehidupan sekolah mu nanti Jimin-ah"_

 _"Nee?"_

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S** ecret

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 3-

Pagi itu semua siswa bangtan highschool dihebohkan dengan isu datangnya murid baru disekolah mereka, dan Jimin sang murid baru hanya jalan sambil menyembunyikan badannya yang mungil dibelakang tubuh Namjoon sambil memegang ujung seragam Namjoon

" _Jimin-ah_ , sampai kapan kau akan terus dibelakangku? Jalanlah yang benar"

"Tidak mau, lagipula semua orang langsung mengalihkan matanya saat aku berjalan denganmu _hyung_ " jawab Jimin sambil terus memegang ujung seragam Namjoon

"Hm, tentu saja" balas Namjoon pelan, pelan sekali bahkan dia tidak yakin Jimin mendengarnya atau tidak

"RapMon _hyung_!" Tiba tiba dari belakang Jimin ada seorang namja yang berlari kearah mereka lalu menepuk pundak Namjoon, namja itu berambut blonde dan matanya yang berwarna biru indah, bohong apabila Jimin berkata bahwa namja ini tidak tampan, karena dia sangan tampan, sambil menampilkan senyum kotaknya kepada Namjoon, tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus, dan sangat tinggi

"Oh, siapa si manis ini?, mangsa baru mu _hyung_ " tiba tiba namja itu menunjuk Jimin yang berdiri di belakang Namjoon

"Jaga ucapanmu V, dia Park Jimin roommate ku yang baru" kata Namjoon sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin agar berdiri disampingnya

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Park Jimin _imnida_ " Kata Jimin sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali bersembunyi dibelakng tubuh namjoon, manis sekali

" _Aigoo_ manisnya, aku Kim Taehyung, tapi panggil saja V" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jimin

"Oh! Jadi kau Kim Taehyung" tiba tiba Jimin teringat nama teman yang harusnya menjadi roommatenya, sambil membulatkan mulutnya dan taklupa matanya yang juga membulat, dan tentu saja itu sangat imut

"Heh, terima kasih kepadamu V, berkatmu yang ingin pindah kamar, aku jadinya mendapatkan roommate semanis ini" balas Namjoon sambil mengelus surai Jimin, dan jimin hanya tersipu malu saat dibilang manis oleh namjoon

"Ehh?!! Jadi dia yang seharusnya jadi roommate ku? Tidak adil, ayo bertukar lagi hyung! Aku tidak mau kepolosan Jimin jadi hilang gara gara ulahmu _hyung_!" Kata taehyung lalu menarik tangan mungil Jimin sehingga jimin langsung oleng dan jatuh kepelukan Taehyung, dan dapat jimin rasakan parfume Taehyung yang sangat maskulin berbeda sekali dengan dia yang beraroma cenderung manis

"Kepolosan dia akan langsung hilang apabila denganmu! _Pabo_!" Lalu menarik lagi tangan Jimin sehingga Jimin sekarang berada dipelukannya, dan Jimin wajahnya langsung memerah semerah tomat

Dan tanpa Jimin sadari dari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh siswa siswa yang lain dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas di sekolah ini benar benar kacau, kenapa? karena sedaritadi Jimin melewati berbagai kelas semuanya pada ribut, apa tidak ada guru yang berniat ngajar ya?

"Jimin, aku kelas 11 kau pergi dengan Taehyung ke kelas 10" kata namjoon sambil menarik tangan Jimin yang masih setia memegang ujung seragamnya

"Eh, _nee hyung_ " balas Jimin dan sekarang langsung berdiri dibelakang Taehyung sambil memegang ujung seragamnya, semalu itukan Jimin?

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu _mochi_ , tidak akan ada yang membicarakanmu kalau sudah bersamaku, jadi ayo jalan disampingku!" Kata Taehyung lalu menarik tangan Jimin dan merangkulnya agar berjalan disampingnnya

"Ta- tapi aku malu" cicit Jimin dengan muka yang sudah merah

"Tidak perlu malu, ah ngomong ngomong kau pendek juga ya, haha" dan sekarang Taehyung sedang menertawakan tinggi badannya, sungguh tidak sopan

"Aku tidak pendek tau! Hanya kalian yang ketinggian!" Balas Jimin dengan marah yang tentu saja itu tidak dianggap marah oleh Taehyung

"Haha, terserah kau sajalah, ayo kita kekelasmu, kau dapat kelas apa?"

"X-B" balas Jimin sambil membuang muka kearah lain karena masih kesal dengan Taehyung

"Oh, kau sekelas dengan Jungkook!"

"Siapa?"

"Sudah ikut saja! Kau akan menyukainya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mebawa bocah kesini tae?"

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah disekolah ini?"

"Siapa yang meminjamkan seragam sekolah ini kepada bocah hm?"

Cukup sudah jimin baru saja menginjakan kakiknya dikelas dan namja yang bernama Jungkook malah bertanya kepada Taehyung siapa bocah ini? Hey Jimin sudah 17 tahun!

"Hey! siapa kau bilang bocah hah?! aku sudah 17 tahun tau!"

"Haha, benarkah? oh maafkan aku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat siswa sma sebantet kamu" balas jungkok masih dengan tertawa, tertawa mengejek pastinya lihat saja mukanya,walaupun tampan tapi melihat dia menertawai tingginya ingin sekali Jimin menghadiahkan pukulan si wajah _namja_ tersebut

"Kookie, jangan begitu! dia ini Park Jimin lo, 'si murid baru' itu" kata Taehyung setengah berbisik kepada jugkook

"karna sudah dikelas ku tinggal dulu ya,bye kookie, bye _mochi"_ taehyung akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook,tapi sebelum pergi dia sempat mencibit pipi tembam Jimin -dengan cukup keras,sehingga sekarang pipi kirinya terlihat merah

" _appoyo_ ~" kata Jimin sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah

"sakit ya? kasihan" balas Jungkook lalu pergi menuju bangkunya, benar benar menyebalkan

"huh! kenapa sikapnya seperti itu menyebalkan sekali!"

"sampai kapan mau protes disana cepat duduk sini!" tiba tiba Jungkook menarik tangannya sehingga sekarang Jimin duduk dikursi sebelah Jungkook

" _Jungkook-sshi_ , um itu- kapan gurunya akan datang?" tanya Jimin memulai pembicaraan

"kalau mereka ingin mengajar" balas jungkook singkat padan dan jelas

Karena merasa kesal jimin sudah siap menyemprotkan Jungkook dengan kata kata, namun matanya teralih pada wajah tampan Jungkook. Matanya hitam sempurnanya dengan rambut light brownnya, Jimin juga baru sadar ternyata jungkook mempunyai gigi kelinci yang imut, tubuhnya benar benar bagus, dapat jimin lihat namanya dari seragam yang ia kenakan 'Jeon Jungkook'

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku tau aku tampan" tiba tiba Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, tanpa melihat sedikitpun kepada jimin

"Si- siapa yang menatapmu dasar kepedean!"

'BRAKK'

Tiba tiba saja, dari arah pintu kelas jimin terbuka dengan paksa dan menunjukan seorang namja yang dilihat dari pakaiannya cukup untuk menunjukan kalau dia adalah berandalan sekolah ini

"Jeon Jungkook!"

tiba tiba saja namja tadi sudah berada didepan jungkook dan jimin

"tidak perlu sekeras itu,aku tidak tuli" balas jungkook tapi tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dia baca

"mana sopan santunmu kepada yang lebih tua hah?" balas namja tersebut sambil menatap nyalang,dan jujur saja itu benar benar membuat nyali jimin ciut karna tatapannya yang sangat tajam

"berkacalah dulu Yoongi sunba, oh atau harus ku panggil Suga?" balas jungkook yang akhirnya menatap namja didepannya

"dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu,kau membuat bocah disampingku ketakutan"

balas jungkook sambil melirik wajah pucat pasi jimin

"aku tidak pernah melihatnya,siapa bocah ini?"

"kenapa tidak bertanya langsung padanya Suga sunbaenim" dan demi tuhan jimin ingin sekali mengutuk jungkook karna membuat dia harus berurusan dengan namja didepannya

"siapa namamu?"

"park ji- jimin" cicit jimin,sangat pelan

"hah?! berbicaralah yang benar!"

bentak yoongi kepada jimin, sebenarnya dia mendengar,tapi karna Jimin berkata dengan sangat pelan itu menarik perhatian yoongi

"Park Jimin sunbaenim" balas jimin dengan sedikit lebih keras,iya sedikit

"kau-"

"berhentilah mengganggunya suga,kau mencariku kan? apa karna jalang itu? aku sudah bosan dengannya ambil saja" tiba tiba jungkook memotong pembicaraan yoongi

Setelah mendengar itu, Yoongi langsung memukul Jungkook tepat dimukanya, sudut bibir jungkook terlihat berdarah tapi tetap saja senyum meremehkan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak dapat dihilangkan dari wajah tampannya

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah! kau tau sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah?!" balas yoongi yang masih tetap memegang kerah baju Jungkook

"Dengan Min Yoongi, ketua mafia yang paling ditakuti, tapi sayangnya harus memiliki kekasih jalang yang mau tidur dengan siapa saj-" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kata katanya satu pukulan kembali jungkook dapatkan, cukup keras karena membuat tubuh jungkook membentur dinding dibelakangnya

"Ju-jungkook" cicit jimin takut karna jujur dia tidak pernah melihat orang yang saling pukul dikelas tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau memanggil guru

tiba tiba saja jimin melihat darah keluar dari kepala jungkook,dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana datangnya dia mendekati jungkook dan mendongor Yoongi dengan pelan, itu menurut yoongi

"be- berheti yoongi sunbaenim, jungkook mengeluarkan darah" kata jimin yang sudah ada disamping Jungkook sambil menundukan wajahnya takut berhadapan langsung dengan seniornya yang jelas jelas kekuatannya lebih besar

"tidak perlu ikut campur Park Jimin! akan kubuat dia kehabisan darah ditubuhnya!"

"Ja-jangan, ku-kumohon"

kali ini jimin membalas dengan nada yang bergetar dan pelupuk mata yang sudah dipenuhi air,dan kapan saja siap menjatuhkan air matanya, dan yoongi entah kenapa merasa sangat kasian sekaligus gemas, bagaimana tidak dengan wajah merah menahan nangis, tangannya yang sudah menggenggam erat ujung seragamnya dan juga dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis dan jujur saja itu terlihat sangat seksi dan lucu

"Berterimakasih lah pada namja ini,karna dia aku tidak membunuhmu disini,dan kau Park Jimin, kau harus membayar perbuatanmu karena dengan lancang mendorongku"

Kata Yoongi lalu memegang dagu jimin,dan mepersempit jarak diantara keduanya,bahkan jimin bisa merasakan nafas hangan sunbaenya yang kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan

'chup'

Yoongi menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal jimin,melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar, jimin yang masih belum mengerti akan situasi ini hanya bisa mematung dengan perlakuan tiba tiba seniornya,sedangkan yoongi dia masih dengan permainan bibirnya,melumat menghisap hingga menggigit bibir jimin agar membuka mulutnya

"Ahh" desah jimin kecil karena bibirnya digigit yoongi,sehingga tanpa sadar membuat yoongi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibir hangat jimin, mengajaknya bertarung lidah

"Berhenti keparat!!" dengan tiba tiba Jungkook sudah mendorong yoongi sehingga membuat ciumannya terlepas dengan paksa

"Apa yang kau lakukan sama jimin hah?! kau dan pacarmu sama saja! brengsek!"

kata jungkook dengan sengit lalu menarik jimin keluar dari kelas mereka, dan teman seklas mereka melihat jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin dia, Park Jimin"

"Berikan aku semua informasi tentang Park Jimin"

"Baik tuan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tobecontinue-


	4. Chapter 4

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I** nsurgent

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 4-

Jungkook

Jungkook menarik jimin dengan kasar, bahkan pergelangan tangan jimin sudah terlihat memerah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih

"Ju- jungkook, sa-sakit, kita mau kemana"

Akhirnya Jimin berani membuka mulutnya karna jujur Jimin benar benar tidak berani menatap Jungkook karena setelah kejadian ciuman yang ugh- jimin tidak ingin mengingatnya, Jungkook langsung menarik tangan jimin dengan kasar lalu membawanya entah kemana, karna merasa tangannya sudah kebas akhirnya dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa dia menanyakan kemana Jimin akan dibawa oleh Jungkook, dan Jimin menyesali pertanyaannya karna kini Jungkook menatap dengan tajam lalu melepas tangan Jimin dengan kasar

"Kau- kau fikir apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi hah?! Dan kenapa diam saja dicium oleh bajingan itu hah?!"

Bentak jungkook kepada namja mungil didepan, dan Jimin hanya menundukan kepalanya karna jujur Jungkook sangat menyeramkan bahkan sama menyeramkan dengan sunbaenya yang tadi

"A-aku ti-tidak tau, itu te-terlalu tiba tiba" jimin menjawabnya dengan terbata bata dan sangat lirih karna menahan agar apa yang berada dipelupuk matanya tidak jatuh

'Tes'

"Hiks"

"Hiks, ka-kau fikir aku me-menerimanya begitu saja hah? I-itu fi-first kiss ku! Ta-tapi itu sangat tiba tiba, hiks ja-jadi aku benar benar terkejut" bentak jimin sambil terus mengeluarkan arimatanya yang terus turun melwati pipi chubbynya dan Jungkook entah kenapa langsung merasa menyesal sekaligus gemas karena jimin memarahinya sambil meremas ujung seragamnya dan matanya yang mengeluarkan airmata

"Ji-jimin aku- Ya! Park Jimin! Mau kemana kau hah!" Jungkook yang awalnya ingin minta maaf harus mengejar jimin yang langsung lari saat ia akan mendekati jimin untuk minta maaf

"PARK JIMIN!!"

Jungkook dengan tergesa gesa mengejar jimin yang sudah lari menuju koridor yang cukup ramai, karna tubuhnya yang mungil jimin dengan mudah bisa melewati beberapa murid, beda halnya dengan jungkook yang harus bersusah payah melewati murid murid tersebut dan jadilah dia kehilangan Park Jimin

"Shit! Sialan dimna bocah itu!" Jungkook memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari park jimin tapi sia sia saja dia tidak menemukan jimin disana

"Sialan!, ahk- cih dasar merepotkan, kenapa harus keluar darah sih!" Jungkook bahkan melupakan keadaannya yang cukup parah karena mendapat pukulan dari yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks"

"Hiks, hyung"

"Hiks"

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menangis?"

Tiba tiba tubuh jimin menegang, karna dia sekarang berada diatap sekolah, bahkan jimin tidak sadar bagaimana dia bisa berada disini karna dia tadi terus berlari menjauh dari Jungkook, dan jimin yakin saat masuk tidak ada siapa disini, tapi sekarang bahkan ada yang berbicara kepadanya, Jimin tidak ingin mengambil resiko apabila dia membalikan badannya dia melihat perempuan berbaju panjang dan rambut panjang atau pun jenis hantu lainnya

"Hei" dan sekarang jimin merasa ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan hasilnya Jimin bergetar hebat sekarang

"Hei, kenapa kau bergetar, haha aku tau, pasti kau berfikir aku hantu kan?" Tiba tiba dia membalikan tubuh Jimin dan langsung mentap seseorang yang menepuknya tadi, dan yang jimin lihat adalah seorang namja yang sedang menahan ketawanya agar tidak keluar dengan keras

"Aigoo, kau ini,masih saja percaya pada hantu, aku ini manusia haha, namaku hoseok, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku panggil saja hyung, jadi kenapa kau menagis?" Tanya hoseok lalu menghapus jejak airmata yang ada pipi Jimin, dan jimin merasa benar benar nyaman dengan apa yang hoseok lakukan bahkan dia sudah tidak menangis lagi

"Siapa namamu manis?" Tanya hoseok sambil tersenyum kepada Jimin, dan pipi jimin langsung bersemu merah karena perkataan hoseok

'Oh ayolah Park Jimin, apa kau seorang yeoja? Kenapa malah senang dipuji manis' Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri karna bagaimana bisa dia merasa tersipu dibilang manis

"Hey"

"Ah, na-namaku Park Jimin" sambil membungkukkan badannya dan juga mencoba menetralkan jantungnya

"Jadi jimin kenapa menangis? Kau bisa percaya kepadaku" Hoseok berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan akhrinya Jimin menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menangis

"Kau di cium siapa tadi?"

"Yoongi sunbae, hyung"

"Hah?! Yoongi?" Teriak hoseok cukup kencang

"Ada apa hyung? Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ah,maaf Jimin kutinggal dulu ya, jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum"

Hoseok tiba tiba bangun lalu dia mengusap pipi jimin lagi

'Chup'

"Bye jimin"

Dan dengan tiba tiba dia mengecup sekilas pipi tembam Jimin, sehingga sekarang Jimin sudah sangat semerah tomat

"Apa apaan itu" kata Jimin sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin benar benar menyerah kali ini, entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan mencari kelasnya, Jimin yakin sekali pasti pelajaran sudah dimulai dan itu berarti dia sudah mebolos dihari pertamanya sekolah

"Hah, aku benar benar menyesal langsung lari tanpa melihat arah"

Gumam jimin frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Yatuhan kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali sih"

"Jimin? Apa yg kau lakukan disni?"

Jimin langsung membalikan badannya dan mendapatkan gurunya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, seperti melihat malaikan jimin langsung tersenyum karna itu berarti dia bisa kembali kekelasnya dan juga memiliki alasan agar tidak diberi hukuman dihari pertamanya

"Wonwoo hyung! Ah, kau menyelamatkan ku, aku tersesat hyung, bantu aku mencari kelasku"

"Dasar, lain kali ajaklah temanmu agar tidak seperti kucing tersesat" kata wonwoo sambil mengacak surai jimin

"Iya hyung"

Jimin akhirnya mengikuti wonwoo dari belakang, jujur sekolahnya memang sangat membingungkan karna sekolahnya sangat luas

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada diatap?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada diatap? Jimin"

"Hm, entah lah hyungt, tadi aku lari dan tiba tiba saja ada disana"

"Lain kali jangan kesana ne?"

Tanpa Jimin sadari ternyata dia sudah ada diepan kelasnya, rasanya dia tidak ingin masuk karena disana ada Jungkook

"Kenpa aku tidak boleh kesana hyung?" Tentu jimin bingung karna diatap dia bisa bertemu dengan hoseok, tapi sekarang gurunya malah melarang dia kesana

"Turuti saja kata kataku jimin, ayo cepat masuk kau ditunggu gurumu dialam"

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Iya tuan, dia benar seperti dugaan tuan"

"Bagus, siapkan keperluanku, tunggu aku Park Jimin"

-tobecontinue-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek ya? iya biar penasaran XD

makasai ya yang udah mau baca ff abal abal ini,di tunggu aja update selanjutnya


	5. Chapter 5

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

 **D** anger

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 5-

Jimin, namja manis itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas, berusaha agar tidak bertatapan muka dengan teman sebangkunya, Jimin merasa malu sekali karena perkataan Jungkook tadi saat dia baru saja sampai dikelasnya

 ** _Flashback_**

' _Tok,tok,tok'_

 _"Masuk"_

 _"Um anu permisi saem, aku park jimin, murid baru disini" seperti dugaan jimin, dikelasnya sudah ada guru yang mengajar dan itupun pelajaran fisika, pelajaran yang sangat ia benci, jimin benar benar merasa sial sekali hari ini, pertama dicium dan sekarang terlambat dihari pertama, wonwoo hyung juga sudah pergi karena dia harus mengajar dikelas lain_

 _"Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu, dan juga kenapa kau terlambat park jimin?"_

 _"Aku-"_

 _Saat jimin ingin melanjutkan perkataannya seorang namja yang duduk dipaling belakang mengangkat tangannya dan berkata alasan kenapa jimin terlambat dan saat itu juga Jimin bersumpah ingin membunuh-_

 _"Saem, jimin tadi bermain denganku jadi dia butuh waktu untuk bisa berjalan dengan benar!"_

 _Jeon Jungkook!_

 _Semua teman sekelasnya langsung menatap jimin dan langsung menjadi ricuh, dan jimin mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang karena perkataan vulgar seorang Jeon Jungkook_

 _"Baik baik! Semuanya tenang sekarang, dan Park Jimin berkenalannya nanti saja, karna saya akan melanjutkan pelajaran, silahkan duduk dibangku mu"_

 _"Baik saem"_

 _Jimin pun membungkukkan badannya dan segera menuju bangkunya yang berada disebelah Jeon Jungkook, ingin rasanya Jimin mencabik wajah tampannya_

 ** _Flashbackkoff_**

"Hah"

Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin menghela nafas panjang, sudah tiga puluh menit pelajaran dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa pelajaran akan selesai, keinginan Jimin hanya satu keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga karena selain pelajarannya fisika yang sangat membosankan, Jungkook juga sedang menatap jimin, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkn perhatiannya,Jimin benar benar risih dibuatnya

"Berhenti menatapku sialan"

Tepat saat Jimin berkata begitu kepada jungkook bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan itu berarti Jimin bisa menjauh dari Jungkook sejauh mungkin

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini saya akhiri, dan Park Jimin jangan terlambat lagi, lakukan hal itu saat hari libur atau jam pulang sekolah"

Perkataan yang baru saja dibilang gurunya benar benar membuat Jimin blank, apa maksudnya melakukan itu? Apa gurunya benar benar percaya? Dan mana ada guru berkata seperti itu?

"Sekolah macam apa ini"

Saat Jimin ingin keluar dari kelasnya, Jungkook langsung memegang tangannya dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit gemetaran, karna Jimin masih merasa kesal sekaligus takut sama Jungkook

"Lepas! ,aku ingin keluar"

Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun gagal karna tenaganya tidaklah sekuat Jungkook

"Kemana kau tadi?"

"Bukan urusannmu!"

"Apa susahnya jawab Park Jimin?!"

Jungkook meninggikan suaranya, dan itu membuat Jimin bungkam, dia takut Jungkook marah lagi

"A-aku ta-"

Belum selesai Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin, menyenderkan kepala Jimin di dada bidangnya, dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jimin, dapat Jungkook cium bau vanilla yang keluar dari badan Jimin, benar benar sangat manis

"Aku minta maaf"

Samar Jimin mendengar Jungkook berkata maaf, Jungkook berkata dengan sangat pelan,dan itu benar benar mengejutkan,belum selesai Jimin terkejut dengan pelukan tibatiba dan Jungkook yang mencium kepalanya, sekarang dia meminta maaf?, dan setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi begitu saja seperti tidak terjadi apa apa dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min, jiminie, mochi!"

"Hmm"

Taehyung benar benar bingung dengan sikap Jimin, saat tadi dia mencarinya dikelas dia melihat Jimin mematung dengan wajah yang memerah, imut sih tapi aneh, kenapa Jimin seperti itu? Dan saat dia menanyakan dimana Jungkook, wajah Jimin semakin memerah dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka

"Mochi! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa sikapmu aneh gini?"

"Tidak ada tae"

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar ada murid baru yang dicium oleh suga"

Namjoon akhirnya membuka suaranya, walaupun dari tadi dia sudah bersama Jimin dan Taehyung tapi dia hanya diam saja memakan makanannya dengan tengang, bertolak belakang sekali dengan Tehyung yang dari tadi sibuk dengan Jimin

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu hyung? Murid baru, murid baru kan cuman Jimin, jangan jangan"

Taehyung langsung menoleh kepada Jimin yang duduk disampingnya, dan Jimin wajahnya sudah sangat merah, Jimin tidak tau kalau beritanya bisa menyebar secepat itu, apalagi Namjoon sudah mengetahuinya, jujur jimin merasa benar benar malu dan juga canggung, ya karna tentu saja dia takut rommatenya malah menjauhinya karena ciuman tersebut

"Kau bodoh atau gimana sih"

Namjoon menjitak kepala taehyung lalu menatap Jimin

"Aduh hyung! Dan mochi apa maksudnya itu?"

Kini Taehyung juga menatap jimin dengan tajam

"Um, aku tadi-"

"Itu semua salahku"

Jungkook, orang benar benar ingin dia hindari malah datang dan duduk tepat didepannya, dan dengan santainya melahap makanannya sedangkan jimin sudah salah tingkah

"Apa maksudmu Jugkook? Dan kenapa kepalamu itu?"

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan makananku"

Setelah Jungkook menghabiskan makannya, taehyung bertanya lagi dan Jungkook sudah siap untuk memulai ceritanya,dia sempat melirik jimin yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah

"Suga, dia datang kepadaku karna tidak terima aku meniduri si jalang itu, lalu ya kau taulah apa yang terjadi, saat dia mendorongku ternyata kepala sialan ini mengeluarkan darah, dan dengan kebaikannya atau kebodohannya Jimin mendorong suga, dan ya dia dapat hadiah dari bajingan itu"

Jimin benar benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jungkook bisa menjelaskan cerita dengan sesantai itu dan hey jujur Jimin benar benar tersinggung dia sudah setengah mati menahan takut untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook malah dibilang bodoh? Dia bahkan berakhir dengan kehilangan ciuman pertamanya

"Apa kau bodoh Jiminie? Tolong katakan padaku itu bukan ciuman pertamamu"

Jimin benar benar tidak mengerti tadi Jungkook berkata dia bodoh bahkan sekarang Namjoon hyung juga? Apa menolong teman adalah tindakan yang bodoh?

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku hanya menolong teman, emangnya itu salah? Dan juga um- itu-ciuman pertamaku"

Jimin mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi jangan salah Namjoon mendengarnya, bahkan dengan.sangat.jelas

"Aku ke kelas duluan"

Namjoon langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan yang lainnya tapi Jimin bisa merasakan aura yang mencengkam dari Namjoon, dan jujur itu benar benar menyeramkan, auranya sama seperti Jungkook dan Yoongi, tapi lebih kuat dan sangat mengintimidasi

"Kau bodoh! Kan sudah ku bilang untuk jangan sampai dia berurusan dengan Yoongi!"

"Hn, maafkan aku"

"Apa maksudmu tae?"

"Sudahlah mochi, sekarang ayo kembali, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran, dan Jungkook jaga dia"

Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Cepatlah kita akan terlambat, aku dengar ada guru baru yang akan mengajar"

Jungkook langsung menarik lengan Jimin yang masih mematung dengan pikirannya, sehingga Jimin terpaksa harus berhenti dengan pikirannya dan mengikuti Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekelas mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi Park Jimin"

"Tunggu aku, ini akan sangat mengenangkan"

-tobecontinue-


	6. Chapter 6

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

New

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 6-

Suasana kelas Jimin seperti biasa sangat ramai, ada yang bergosip, bermain dengan hp mereka ataupun tertidur, Jimin bahkan tidak tau nama teman sekelasnya, karna tidak ada satupun yang mengajak Jimin berkenalan, entah hanya perasaan Jimin saja atau memang teman sekelasnya seperti menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook, dan karna Jimin sekarang teman Jungkook maka juga menjaga jarak dengan Jimin? Entahlah Jimin juga sudah tidak peduli dulu di Busan juga dia hanya memiliki satu teman

"Baik semuanya! Kita kedatangan guru baru sekarang"

Dari arah pintu wali kelas Jimin masuk, dan langsung membuat suasana kelas menjadi diam, banyak yang bertanya guru siapa yang akan menggantikan guru biologinya yang sudah pensiun, Jimin tentu belum tau siapa guru biologi terdahulu karena ini hari pertamanya

"Silahkan masuk saem"

"annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan nama saem Kim Seokjin, kalian bisa panggil saya Seokjin saem, saya akan mengajar biologi disini, apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Guru baru itu langsung mencuri perhatian dikelas Jimin, bagaimana tidak dengan wajahnyanya yang sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, senyumnya yang sangat manis dan bahunya yang lebar tentu saja dia bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian, tapi entah kenapa Jimin merasa guru itu terus memperhatikan Jimin, tentu saja jimin tidak mau kepedean jadi dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kejendela

"Baiklah, saya rasa cukup untuk sesi pertanyaanya, kita mulai kepelajaran"

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai, dan jimin dapan melihat gurunya melirik kebangkunya lagi, pelajaran biolgi kali ini menghabiskan waktu tigajam sampai bel istirahat berikutnya

-skip-

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja, sampai bertemu minggu depan"

Seokjin menutup kelasnya dengan senyum yang sangat memikat, banyak murid perempuannya sampai memekik karena ketampanannya

"Dan Park Jimin? Bisa ikut aku keruangan ku?"

Jimin yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya, untuk apa dia disuruh keruangannya?, karena tidak ingin membuat gurunya menunggu dan juga ingin menjauh dari Jungkook, jimin mepercepat membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ketas, dan langsung pergi tanpa melirik Jungkook lalu menuju ruangan Seokjin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, saem memanggilku?"

Setelah mengetuk pintu, jimin memasuki ruangan seokjin, ruangannya berpisah dengan ruang guru lain karena ruangannya bersatu dengan lab biologi, walaupun kecil jimin akui ruangannya sangat bersih dan tertata dengan rapi dan juga harum

"Kemarilah, kau murid barukan? Aku membutuhkan beberapa datamu"

Seokjin tersenyum manis dan mepersilahkan Jimin duduk

"Apa yang ingin saem tanyakan?"

"Panggil saja Hyung Jiminie"

"Um, ne hyung"

"Aku hanya akan menanyakan pertanyaan simpel, _so just relax okay_?"

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan seokjin, tiba tiba handphone seokjin bergetar dan dia langsung mengangkatnya, sayup sayup Jimin mendengar apa yang Seokjin katakan, tidak sopan sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi salahkan telinganya yang terlalu peka

" _Ne, aku sudah bertemu_ "

" _Hm_ "

Sekiranya seperti itu yang Jimin dengar dari pembicaraan Seokjin di teleponnya

"Baiklah Jiminie, kau boleh kembali sekarang"

"Baiklah"

Jimin pergi dari ruangan seokjin, tanpa sadar Seokjin masih memperhatikannya sampai punggungnya menghilang di pintu ruangannya

"Aku menemukanmu~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin benar benar merasa lelah sekali, dia bahkan sengaja tidak pergi kekantin dan memilih untuk duduk ditaman belakang sekolah karna dia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung dan juga Namjoon, jimin masih merasa takut dengan aura yang namjoon keluarkan tadi

"Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, apa aku kuat untuk 3 tahun kedepan?"

'BRAK'

Tiba tiba terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang membentur dinding dari ruangan yang tidak jauh dari taman, Jimin yang emang penakut tapi juga sangat penasaran akhirnya mendekat ke ruangan tersebut, seperti gudang karena sudah tidak terawat, Jimin mengintip dari celah jendela yang ada disana, sedikit menjijit karena posisi jendela yang cukup tinggi

Didalam Jimin dapat lihat dengan jelas ada seorang namja yang sedang dipukuli dengan beberapan murid yang Jimin sudah tau siapa itu- Min Yoongi

"Kau fikir kau siapa hah?! Sadar posisimu! Meminta? Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini! Apalagi narkoba yang kau minta! Dasar sinting!"

Setelah memaki namja tadi yoongi langsung memukulnya dan menedangnya wajah namja itu sudah penuh dengan luka lebam diwajahnya dan sudut bibirnya yang sudah robek, darah segar sudah hampir mengotori semua seragamnya, setelah memukulnya dengan membabi buta Yoongi menaruh kakinya diatas perut namja itu yang sudah sangat sekarat dengan kasar hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya karena perutnya di injak secara tiba tiba

"Bagaimana rasanya kekurangan _methamphetamin_ bocah?! Kalau gak mampu beli gak perlu nyoba! Aku pertama memberimu gratis karna kufikir kau bisa kugunakan, tapi nyatanya cih! Kau gak berguna!"

Yoongi meludah tepat diwajah namja itu lalu pergi menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya menendang kepalanya dan meninggalkan namja yang sudah sekarat itu, Jimin yang melihat Yoongi semakin dekat langsung menyembunyikan badannya diantara kardua kardus yang tidak jauh dari gudang, untuk pertama kalinya Jimin bersyukur karena dengan tubuh kecilnya dia mampu menyembunyikan badanya, Jimin tidak ingin mengambil resiko apabila dia ketauan mengintip maka nasibnya akan sama seperti namja tadi. Setelah merasa Yoongi dan teman temannya menjauh Jimin masuk menuju gudang dan melihat bagaimana keadaan namja yang tadi, jujur Jimin benar benar takut bagaimana Yoongi memukul namja tadi, dan juga dengan perkataan Yoongi tadi, narkoba? Bagaimana bisa siswa sekolahan berbicara soal narkoba?

"Astaga!"

Saat Jimin masuk, ia melihat namja tersebut sangat hancur, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan lebam, darah keluar dari hidungnya dan juga mulutnya, dia masih memegang perutnya lalu tak lama setelah itu namja tersebut tak sadarkan diri

"Yatuhan! Bagaimana ini, dia benar benar sangat parah, bagaimana ini aku tidak akan kuat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan"

Jimin benar benar bingung, namja tadi sudah tak sadarkan diri sedangkan dirinya tidak mungkin membawanya karena tubuhnya bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari namja tersebut, sayup sayup jimin dengar suara beberapa murid, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna ada dipihaknya, dia langsung memanggil murid tersebut, awalnya mereka menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang aneh, namun setelah Jimin mengatakan bahwa ada yang sekarat mereka langsung membantunya, Jimin teralu pusing untuk memikirkan kenapa mereka menatap Jimin seperti itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saem! Tolong dia sekarat"

Dengan terburu buru Jimin membuat pintu ruang kesehatan, dan langsung diikuti dua siswa yang membopong namja sekarat tadi

"Ada ap- Astaga! Cepat letakan dia di kasur!"

Dokter kesehatan yang sedang menjaga langsung terkejut dengan siswanya yang sudah sangat sekarat, dengan cekatan dia memberhentikan pendarahan pada hidung namja tersebut dan juga memberikan obat pada bagian yang lebam di tubuh namja tersebut, Jimin benar benar terkejut saat dokter itu membuka seragam namja tersebut ternyata diperutnya juga terdapat luka lebam, itu pasti karena Yoongi menginjak perutnya tadi

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Dokter itu menanyakan sambil tetap merawat namja tersebut

"Kita hanya mengantar saja saem, dia yang menemukannya"

Dua siswa yang tadi menunjuk Jimin, karna memang mereka tidak mengetahui apapun, setelah berkata begitu mereka langsung pergi karena masih ada urusan

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi"

Jimin berpikir sejenak, kalau dia jujur bahawa Yoongi yang melakukannya dia tidak memiliki jaminan apakah dia akan selamat nantinya dan juga dia tidak ingin terlibat dalan masalah

"Saya tidak tau saem, saat saya duduk dibangku taman belakang, saya mendengar suaranya lalu saat saya mendekat dia sudah seperti ini"

Jimin menjelaskannya sambil menunduk karna dia tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong

"Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jimin"

"Baiklah Park Jimin, kembali kekelasmu, karna sekarang kau sudah terlambat, saat dikelas bilang bahwa tadi kau berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Baekhyun saem, kau mengerti?"

Benar saja ternyata ini sudah jam pelajaran dan itu berarti jimin sudah terlambat untuk kedua kalinya di hari pertamanya sekolah, bagus sekali

"Baiklah terima kasih saem, tolong rawat dia, saya permisi"

Jimin tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kelasnya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya dan kembali merawat muridnya yang sudah sangat sekarat, sepertinya dia harus membawanya kerumah sakit, entah siapa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya"

"Aku menemukanmu Park Jimin"

-tocontinue-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahlo kira kira siapa Secret admirer Jimin ya?:v

bolehkok tulis tebakan kalian di review :3


	7. Chapter 7 (08-07 06:28:11)

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mistake

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 7-

Akhirnya satu hari yang penuh hal baru di sekolah sudah selesai, ini menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah Jimin lupakan dimana first kiss nya diambil, konflik, bahkan sampai melihat aksi kekerasan, benar benar hari yang sangat panjang

"Hah, aku jadi tidak ingin ke asrama"

"Apa Namjoon hyung masih marah ya? Eh tapi kenapa hyung marah ya?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku hanya ingin istirahat sekarang"

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri Jimin memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar asramanya dan Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Cklek'** "Namjoon hyung?"

Sepi, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Jimin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, sepertinya memang namjoon belum kembali karena kamar mandinya pun kosong

"Syukurlah, aku masih agak canggung dengannya"

Jimin memperhatikan kamar asramanya, terdapat 2 ranjang yang hanya dibatasi nakas kecil disampingnya, ranjangnya tepat berada disebelah jendela, sebenarnya kamarnya berada didaerah belakang asrama, jadi benar benar sangat sepi disini, kasur Namjoon hyung benar benar berantakan, selimutnya belum dilipat dan juga ada beberapa baju diatas kasurnya, Jimin memutuskan merapikannya ya hitung hitung agar saat Namjoon kembali dia melihat kamarnya bersih jadi kecanggungan diantara mereka bisa berkurang, lalu saat Jimin memindahkan baju baju namjoon, jimin melihat beberapa pil dibawah bajunya dan jimin tidaklah sebodoh itu tidak mengetahui pil apa yang ia lihat, karna sudah jelas itu narkoba

"Ke-kenapa ada na-narkoba?"

' **Cklek** '

Dan tepat sekali namjoon datang, dan langsung melihat apa yang jimin lakukan, dan Jimin sekarang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi apalagi dengan senyum yang namjoon tunjukan kepadanya sekarang

-Namjoon P.O.V-

Hari ini benar benar menyebalkan ingin sekali rasanya aku menghajar si pucat itu sampai mati, bagaimana bisa dengan seenaknya mencium Jimin, entahlah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal, tapi aku benar benar tidak terima apabila ada orang lain yang mendekati Jimin

"Cih, awas saja kau pucat"

Aku menendang tong sampah yang ada disampingku sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras dan tentu saja itu membuat orang disekitarku menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi itu, merasa terganggu mungkin, tapi setelah tau bahwa aku pelakunya mereka langsung menundukan kepalanya dan hanya diam, raut wajah yang awalnya kesal sekarang berubah menjadi takut, ck tentu saja karna mereka semua tau siapa aku Kim Namjoon anak dari mafia yang akan membunuh siapa saja asalkan ada imbalannya sekalipun harus membunuh tokoh penting, mereka tidak akan peduli, dan polisipun tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, karna bila melakukan sesuatu maka nyawa taruhannya, dan juga sedikit informasi semua murid yang masuk disini bukanlah semuanya murni pintar dan kaya, tapi juga banyak anak mafia disni, mafia juga kaya bukan?. Dan disini lah aku salah satu mafia yang paling ditakuti dinegara ini

"Ck, dasar pengecut"

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar asrama dengan wajah yang angkuh dan juga aura dominan yang mencengkam, aku benar benar menyukai bagaimana raut ketakutan siswa disini saat aku melewati mereka, ini adalah hiburan tersendiri bagiku, saat sampai di depan kamarku dan Jimin aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku, dan pintunya tidak terkunci berarti Jimin sudah datang

' **Cklek** '

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar asrama, dan disana Jimin tengah berada didepan kasurku dengan baju yang sengaja ku taruh diatas kasur sudah berada ditangannya, kasurku sudah terlihat rapi sekarang tapi kalau dia sudah mengangkat baju itu berarti dia sudah melihatnya, barang yang sengaja kusembunyikan, Jimin langsung membalikan badanya setelah mengetahui keberadaanku, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dan juga matanya menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang ketakutan, kuangkat sudut bibirku, karna sekarang aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jimin?"

Namjoon melangkah kakinya semakin mendekati Jimin yang sudah gemetaran, senyum yang namjoon tunjukan benar benar tidak biasa, senyum kali ini sangat mengintimidasi dan benar benar menyeramkan,Jimin benar benar tidak mengenal siapa yang ada didepannya ini, kemana perginya Namjoon hyung yang melindunginya saat dia merasa takut dihari pertama sekolah

"Aku bertanya padamu sayang"

Tubuh jimin sekarang sudah bergetar sangat hebat, jarak antara dia dan namjoon juga semakin menipis hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, aroma namjoon benar benar memabukan dan itu benar benar menggangu akal sehat Jimin, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang

"Jimin-ah aku bertanya kepadamu"

Namjoon berbisik ditelinga jimin sehingga Jimin merinding dibuatnya dan juga sekarang tangannya meremas pundak jimin yang semakin lama semakin mengeras, Jimin tau namjoon pasti sangat marah sekarang

"Ma-maaf kan a-aku, a-aku ti-tidak akan memberi tahu pa-pada siapapun hyung"

Jimin menjawab dengan terbata bata dan juga sangat pelan, bibirnya bergetar sekarang dan juga matanya sudah berair, Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak tumpah

"Hm? Bicara yang benar sayang"

Namjoon mengangkat dagu jimin agar menatap matanya, dan jimin benar benar sangat takut sekarang

"Maaf hyung"

"Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Jimin-ah aku bertanya, kau melihatnya kan?"

"KALAU AKU BETANYA JAWAB JIMIN!"

Namjoon mebentak jimin dengan keras dan jimin benar benar syok sekarang dia tidak tau namjoon akan semarah itu

"Maaf hyung"

Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut jimin

"Maaf? Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau kau tidak akan melaporkanku Jimin? Apa hukuman yang harus aku berikan pada bocah nakal tidak tau sopan santun sepertimu? Sepertinya aku harus mendisiplinkanmu"

Namjoon langsung mendorong Jimin kekasurnya, jimin bahkan tidak sempat melawan karna kedua tangannya sudah berada diatas kepalanya yang langsung ditahan Namjoon sekarang dia sepenuhnya berada di bawah kungkungan namjoon

"H-hyung a-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan?"

Jimin berusaha membrontak tapi percuma saja karna tentu saja tenaganya kalah jauh dari Namjoon

"Aku akan mendisiplinkanmu _baby_ , diam dan ikuti aku atau aku akan mengunakan cara kasar Jimin-ah"

Bisik namjoon tepat ditelinga Jimin, jimin benar benar tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya tapi sudah dipastikan itu tidaklah baik, karna senyum namjoon kali ini benar benar mengerikan

- _tobecontinue_ -


	8. Chapter 8 (08-07 06:28:23)

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

Help

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning: mature** **content**

-Chapter 8-

Namjoon mendorong tubuh jimin ke kasurnya, yang kecil hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya karna tidak berani menatap mata namjoon

"Tatap aku Park Jimin, apa kau tau kesalahanmu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Kau tau Jimin, teman sekamarku sebelumnya juga menyentuh barangku dan kau tau? Aku mengirimnya ke rs" namjoon menjeda perkataannya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dibuat Jimin, dan jimin sudah sangat pucat

-Jimin P.O.V-

Namjoon hyung benar benar menyeramkan hari ini, dia mendorong ku lalu langsung menindih tubuhku, aku benar benar gemetaran karena tatapannya bahkan saat dia memberikan pertanyaan aku tidak mampu menjawab apapun

"Kau tau Jimin, teman sekamarku sebelumnya juga menyentuh barangku dan kau tau? Aku mengirimnya ke rs"

'Degh'

Rumah sakit? Apa dia serius? Tapi apa ini alasan kenapa tidak ada orang yang berani menatap namjoon hyung saat disekolah tadi, seketika wajahku menjadi pucat pasi, karna jujur aku benar benar ketakutan saat ini, dan namjoon hyung malah menatapku terus, ini benar benar merisihkan apalagi dengan jarak yang sedekat ini

"Tapi"

Lagi namjoon hyung menjeda kalimatnya namun sekarang wajahnya sudah semakin dekat

"Kalau semanis dirimu aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih 'spesial' manis"

Setelah mengatakan itu namjoon tersenyum dan jujur dia terlihat tampan tapi tetap saja matanya menunjukan seberapa kuatnya dia dan seberapa lemahnya aku

"Hyung ak-"

'Cup'

-End Jimin P.O.V-

Belum sempat Jimin melanjutkan kata katanya bibir namjoon sudah menempel dengan bibur tebal milik jimin, awalnya hanya kecupan biasa namun lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang ganas, bibir namjoon terus melumat dan menghisap baik bibir atas ataupun bibir bawah Jimin, ingin merasakan lebih dari sekedar kecupan dari bibir manis ini, namjoom mulai mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut jimin namun jimin dengan sekuat tanaga menutup mulutnya sehingga membuat namjoon mengeram marah karna jimin tidak membukakan mulutnya, akhirnya namjoon menggigit bibir bawah jimin dan sang empunya mengeluh kesakitan dengan desahan yang benar benar membuat namjoon semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya

"Ah!"

Saat jimin membuka mulutnya karna kesakitan namjoon langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam labirin hangat Park Jimin, lidahnya bermain didalam mulut jimin mengobrak-abrik apapun yang ada disana dan juga mengajak lidah jimin untuk bertarung didalam sana, jimin benar benar merasa pusing oleh perlakuan namjoon disatu sisi dia merasa sangat aneh namun disisi lain dia menikmati apa yang Namjoon lakukan saat ini, jimin akui ciuman namjoon lebih memabukan dari pada ciuman seorang min yoongi, saat dirasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis Jimin mencoba mendorong bahu namjoon untuk melepaskan ciumannya, namjoon yang mengerti bahwa Jimin membutuhkan udara terpaksa melepaskan ciuman hot mereka sehingga menghasilkan beberapa benang saliva saat ciuman mereka terlepas, namjoon melihat Jimin yang berada dibawahnya bibirnya terlihat bengkak karna ulahnya dan juga matanya yang sayu tengah menatap namjoon, oh jangan lupa pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah, benar benar cantik, manis, sexy, dan menggairahkan

"Kau akan menerima hukuman dari Daddy baby boy"

-tobecontinue-

.

.

.

.

.

.

pendek? iya sengaja wkwk,cuman mau tau ada yg nunggu ff ini gak?


	9. Chapter 9

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Destroyed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin as Uke

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: mature content

-Chapter 9-

"Ah ah ahk!"

"Hmm, mm ah, hiks, ah"

"Berhen- ahk ti ah"

"Hiks! Berhenti kumohon! Ah"

"Sa-sakit kumohon ah ah"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku memohon untuk berhenti tapi seakan tuli dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatan yang dia lakukan sekarang, entah sudah berapa banyak tangisan yang aku keluarkan dia tetap melanjutkannya, menghina dan menghancurkan harga diriku dengan sangat mudah

"Ini hukuman dariku sayang"

"Ah ah ah"

Benar benar hina, otakku sendiri sudah sangat menolak dengan apa yang terjadi namun tubuhku berkata lain, jujur ini benar benar memabukan tapi sangat menyakitkan, aku membencinya

Aku membenci Kim Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

-Namjoon P.O.V-

Kucium bibir manis yang sangat menggoda didepanku, benar benar memabukan bibirnya sangatlah indah dan juga rasa manis saat ku kecup rasanya ingin kumakan saja bibir itu, aku melumat bibir manis itu dengan ganas dapat kulihat wajah terkejut Jimin tapi apa peduliku yang sekarang kuinginkan hanya merasakan bibir yang sudah terlebih dahulu dicicipi oleh si pucat sialan itu, memikirkannya benar benar membuat moodku tambah semakin buruk, aku mencoba memasuki lidah ku kedalam labirin hangat jimin namun dia dengan kuat menutup bibirnya agar lidahku tidak bisa memasuki bibir sexynya itu

'Ck!'

Dengan mood yang benar-benar tidak bisa ku kontrol aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit keras, itu terbukti dengan rasa darah yang aku rasakan setelahnya

"Ah!" Tentu saja dia merasa kesakitan dan juga menjadi kesempatanku saat dia membuka bibirnya langsung kumasukan lidahku kedalam labirin bangatnya,lidahku dengan lihai bermain didalam mulut jimin mengobrak-abrik apapun yang ada disana dan juga mengajak lidah jimin untuk bertarung didalam sana, aku masih setia bermain dengan lidahnya namun dapat kulihat jimin mulai kehabisan nafasnya dia mencoba mendorong bahuku untuk melepaskan ciumannya, aku yang mengerti bahwa Jimin membutuhkan udara terpaksa melepaskan ciuman hot kami sehingga menghasilkan beberapa benang saliva saat ciuman mereka terlepas, ku lihat Jimin yang berada dibawahku, bibirnya terlihat bengkak karna ulahku dan juga matanya yang sayu tengah menatap kearahku dan oh itu benar benar membuatku tegang, oh jangan lupa pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah, benar benar cantik, manis, sexy, dan sangat menggairahkan benar benar membuat bagian selatanku tegang

"Kau akan menerima hukuman dari Daddy baby boy"

Akan kubuat kau menjadi miliku sepenuhnya Park Jimin

-end Namjoon P.O.V-

Dengan nakal mulutn namjoon yang sexy mulai menggulum daun telinga Jimin membuat Namja manis itu melenguh pelan. Ia juga memasukkan lidahnya agar turut bermain ditelinga Jimin. Menjilat, menggulum, mengemut. Itu yang ia lakukan.

"Ahhnnn mm ahh ber-berhenti ah" Jimin tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat namjoon menjilat bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuhnya,setelah puas dengan telinganya ciuman namjoon turun membuat Kiss-mark dileher putih menggoda Jimin. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kesadaran yang sudah diujung tanduk jimin mencoba medorong namjoon dengan tangannya yang sudah lemas agar menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan ditatapnya wajah manis Jimin yang mulai berkeringat kecil.

"Kuharap kau tidak sembarangan lagi menyentuh barangku sayang." Ucapnya dengan serak menahan birahi yang mulai membeludak.

Dikecupnya kembali Bibir merah Jimin hingga sang empu terbelalak, Jimin sulit mengimbangi namjoon saat Pemuda itu mulai menggulum bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian.

"Mmmhhh.. eungghh.."

Jimin sedikit memberontak saat pasokan nafasnya mulai berkurang. Ia mendorong lemah bahu namjppn. Tentunya itu tidak berhasil. Tubuh namjoon lebih kuat darinya. Ciuman kali ini benar benar lebih memabukan dari sebelumnya, dan jimin benci mengakuinya, dan dengan sedikit terpaksa namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia tidak mau jimin nanti pingsan padahal permainan saja belum dimulai

"Haaahhh... ahhh... Haahh... Hmmppphh."

Baru saja Jimin mulai bernafas namjoon dengan tidak sabaran langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam labirin hangat Jimin yang terasa manis, bermain dengan lidah Namja dibawahnya. Jimin mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya saat namjoon menyedot lidah miliknya. Tangan namjoon tidak tinggal diam, dengan agresif kedua telapak itu menarik baju kaos kebesaran Jimin dan melemparnya sembarangan, ya jimin sempat mengganti seragamanya dengan baju kaos kebesaran dan juga boxer pendek yang mengekspos pantatnya yang sexy dan membuat namjoon semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya

Namjoon memutuskan Ciumannya secara sepihak. Ia menggantinya dengan kecupa-kecupan lembut pada kening, pucuk hidung, bibir dan berakhir ditulang selangka Jimin yang terekspos lalu mengigit dan menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang pasti akan sulit untuk dihilangkan

Wajah Jimin memerah, namjoon benar benar membuatnya gila, tapi kesadaranya kali ini langsung menghantamnya jimin mendorong namjoon dan untuk kali ini ia tidak mengalami kegagalan,

"Haahhh, ber-berhenti namjoon hyung, aku hah tidak ingin ini ter-terjadi hahh"

Jimin dengan agak tergesa bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba mencari dimana kaosnya berada. Celananya terasa agak ngilu sudah dipastikan bagian selatannya menjadi tegang karena sentuhan namjoon kepadanya

Belum sempat Jimin menyingkir, namjoon menarik pinggul Jimin hingga posisi mereka menjadi namjoon yang memangku Jimin lalu ia berkata

"Ini adalah hukuman baby boy, diam dan nikmagi saja! "

"AKKHH! AH AHhh Heunghhh apa yang- Ah ah Ah Mm AHHh!" Jimin tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan namjoon tiba tiba sudah masuk ke celananya dan meremas adik mungilnya yang sedari tadi berdiri. Tangan itu dengan profesional memberikan servis hebat pada junior Jimin.

Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, tanggannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh jimin, akhirnya tangannya dipertemukkan dengan nipple pink Jimin. Ia mulai memainkan nipple sebelah kiri Jimin,

"ah ahk kum-kumohon berhenti ah ahk hiks"

Mata Jimin sudah mulai berair menatapnya dengan harapan agar namjoon segera berhenti tapi itu malah membuat kesan sexy dimata namjoon, dikecupnya tengkuk si Manis hingga membuatnya bergidik. "Nikmati saja, sayang"

Berujar binal tangannya semakin cepat memompa Jimin.

"Ahhh umm Hhhhssss ahh" bibirnya masih mengalunkan nada yang mulai detik ini menjadi favorit namjoon. Jimin membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu yang keras menyodok pantat montoknya.

"Ti-tidak kumohon jang- AHHhh ahk, jangan hiks"

"Bisa kau rasakan Hmm? Bagaimana kerasnya aku. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya didalam lubangmu sayang."

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Jimin hingga kini Jimin terduduk diatas ranjang dan dia berada dibawah ranjang. Ditariknya celana boxer Jimin beserta celana dalamnya sehingga Jimin benar-benar Topless.

Jimin benar benar sangat malu sekarang, apalagi namjoon menatap Adiknya yang berukuran sedang itu tanpa berkedip

"Ber-berhenti hyung hiks"

Jimin mencoba menutup adiknya dengan kedua tangannya dan juga tetap memohon agar namjoon menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan

Namun namjoon tentu saja tidak akan peduli. Dia mengangkangkan paha Jimin sehingga memperjelas keberadaan adiknya, Ia memasukkan Benda yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyungg!" Teriak Jimin saat setelahnya namjoon mulai membrutal.

Kaki putih Jimin bergetar, ia akan mencapai klimaks nya. Diremasnya rambut namjoon, yang bagi namjoon seolah Bikin memberikannya semangat, jimin benar benar sudah hilang kesadarannya lupa dengan apa yang selalu ingin ia jaga

Gerakan namjoon semakin di percepat, erangan erotis Jimin makin membakar gairahnya.

Saat ia merasakan Jimin mengejang klimaks, dia dengan jahil menutup lubang kecil yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan percum, berniat menutup jalan keluar sperma Jimin.

Jimin merasa sangat kesakitan,

"Hiks lep-lepas Sakitthh.. Jebballlhh..."

Seringai terukir diwajah tampan namjoon,

"Panggil aku dadysayang."

Kata namjoom sambil mengelus paha dalam Jimin. Jimin benar benar sudah tidak tahan air mata terus jatuh dipipi tembamnya, dengan bibir gemetar karena elusan namjoon ia mengucapkan kata yang sangat terkutuk saat itupula dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri

"Dady, je-jebalhh"

"Good Boy."

Namjoon dengan cepat kembali memasukkan benda Jimin ke mulutnya meng in out benda itu dengan brutal

"Aaaahhhhkkkkhhh"

Teriakan Jimin mengiringi cairan yang keluar di dalam mulut namjoon. Ditelannya cairan itu seolah ia baru saja meminum cairan madu paling manis sedunia.

"Hukuman baru saja dimulai sayang"

Namjoon berdiri melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya tanpa malu didepan Jimin yang masih mengangkang. Wajah Jimin seketika pucat namun juga memerah semerah kepiting rebus saat melihat milik namjoon yang bisa dibilang besar mengacung padanya. "H-hyung ja-jangan hiks, ku-kumohon"

Jimin mulai beringsut menjauhi namjoon yanh semakin mendekat kepadanya, jatungnua sudah tidak bisa dikontrol saat ini

Dielusnya surai karamel itu dan meralat perkataan Jimin,

"Ck,bukankah sudah kubilang dady?Bersiaplah karena kau sudah melakukan kesalahan dady akan menghukummu"

Namjoon membuat kedua Kaki Jimin menekuk ke dada, hingga kini lubang berkedut pink milik park jimin terlihat dimatanya. Ia mengulurkan 3 jarinya ke depan wajah Jimin yang sudah pucat pasi

"Kulum Jim."

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan namjoon menolak apa yang baru saja namjoon perintahkan

"KULUM!"

dengan paksaan jimin akhirnya mengulum jari panjang namjoon hingga berlumuran saliva miliknya airmatanya sudah sangat banyak menuruni pipinya , Serasa cukup basah namjoon pun menariknya.

Tanpa aba-aba ia melesakkan dua buah jari yang membuat Jimin berteriak.

"Arrgghhh!"

"Sebentar sayang, Aku sedang mempersiapkan lubangmu." Dia menggerakkan jarinya tidak sabaran hingga mengguncang Jimin.

"Ahhh Ahhh berhenti ahh hiks ahh sa-sakit"

Dimasukkannya Jari yang tertinggal hingga kini ada tiga buah jari yang bermain disana. Peluh membasahi keduanya.

"AH! Umm ah" sepertinya ia menemukan prostat Jimin, terbukti saat Jimin Mengerang tadi namun tetap tidak ingin mengatakannya kepada namjoon.

Dia mengecup kening Jimin.

"Kita akan mulai sayang, mungkin akan sakit."

Namjoon menarik ketiga Jari saat dirasa lubang Jimin agak merenggang. Dia menarahkan miliknya ke lubang Jimin, ada perasaan kesal saat Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang sudah pucat ketika ia mencoba masuk.

"Akan kubuat ini menjadi sakit jika kau melawanku terus baby"

"Ku kumohon hyung ja-jangan hiks" Jimin kembali menangis dan memohon agar namjoon tidak melakukan itu

"Diam dan turuti aku!"

Namjoon membawa Jimin dalam Ciuman jangka panjang meredakan tangisan Jimin , bibir Jimin yang kini agak membengkak masih tidak pandai membalas.

"AAKKHHH! Ahh! Ahh!"

Tanpa aba aba namjoon memasukkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang dalam satu hentakan. Jimin mencakar punggung namjoon, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Sakittt Lepashh, kumohon Lepass"

Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya

"Ah ah ah ummm ah, h-hyung"

"Ah. Milikmu sempit sayang"

Namjoon merasa Jika lubang Jimin bagai surga baginya benar benat berbeda dengan lajang yang ia tiduri sebelumnya. Tidak tahan dengan pijatan dinding Jimin, namjoon mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ahh ahhk ahh henti- umm ah"

Sodokan namjoon semakin menggila. Klimaks hampir dicapainya, punggung Jimin melengkung nikmat otaknya sudah benar benar kosong saat ini. Suara benda cair terdengar ditengah erangan dan desahan erotis mereka. Memenuhi satu-satunya lubang Jimin.

Namjoon merapatkan miliknya dan lubang Jimin, tidak membiarkan cairan itu meluber keluar.

Jimin merasakan sesuatu bergerak disana,

dilihatnya namjoon yang kini lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya menyodok dengan brutal lubang jimin

"Apa yang ah AHHhh hyung lakukan AHhhh"

"Ah ah AHHhh!"

"Hmm, mm Ahh, hiks, ah"

"Berhen- ahk ti ah"

"Hiks! Berhenti kumohon! Ah"

"Sa-sakit kumohon ah ah"

Entah sudah berapa kali jimim memohon untuk berhenti tapi seakan tuli namjoon sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatan yang dia lakukan sekarang, entah sudah berapa banyak tangisan yang jimin keluarkan dia tetap melanjutkannya, menghina dan menghancurkan harga diri jimin dengan sangat mudah

"Ini hukuman dariku sayang"

"Ah ah ah"

"Per AHHK persetan dengan hu-hukuman ahh!"

Namjoon kembali mempercepat genjotannya dan untuk kedua kalinya dia klimaks didalam tubuh jimin, dan jimin setelah klimaks yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya

"Malam yang nikmat sayang" setelah namjoon mengatakan itu kesadaran jimin sudah mulai menghilang terakhir yang bisa ia ingat hanya sosok namjoon yang keluar meninggalkan jimin tanpa sedikitpun perasaan bersalah benar benar pria brengsek

-tobecontinue-


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind The Dark**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jimin Uke**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning! Mature content, bxb, yaoi**

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 10-

"Hiks"

"Hyung, hiks maafkan aku hiks"

'Tuut.. tut.. tut'

" _Halo_?"

"Ta-tae tae.."

" _Chim? Ada apa? Kau menangis?_ "

"Tae a-aku ingin me-menginap bo boleh kan?"

" _Tentu tapi kenapa?_ "

"Ku-kumohon tae"

" _Baiklah, bawa barang barangmu juga, ingat besok kita akan camp bukan?_ "

"Hmm"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengemasi semua barang yang akan ia bawa, jimin langsung meninggalkan kamarnya beruntung hingga kini Namjoon belum kembali, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau kalau namjoon kembali

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Tae, buka pintunya, ini aku"

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung dan langsung dibuka olehnya

"Chim, ayo masuk, jungkook akan memutar film sebentar lagi, kemarikan tasmu"

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah romantis sahabat barunya ini, kalau boleh jujur tentu saja dia memiliki sedikit perasaan kepada Taehyung, tapi dia tidak boleh jika tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur

"Kookie, jimin sudah datang"

"hn"

Seperti biasa dan selalu begitu jungkook hanya menatap jimin sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan film yang akan ditonton nanti

"Apa bocah sepertinya boleh menonton film ini tae?"

"hei aku bukan bocah! Harus berapa kali aku bilang"

"Terserah, kalau tegang jangan salahkan aku"

Seketika jimin bungkam mendengar perkataan jungkook, dia sedikit ragu apa yang jungkook maksud dengan tegang, jika boleh jujur jimin bahkan tidak pernah menonton film yang bisa tonton oleh orang dewasa, hyungnya melarangnya, dan sekarang jungkook bilang tegang, apa mereka akan menonton film seperti itu?

"sudahlah kookie, aku yakin jimin sudah sering menonton yang seperti ini"

Akhirnya jungkook jimin dan taehyung naik kekasur, dengan posisi taehyung dikiri jimin dan jungkook dikanan jimin, film kemudian dimulai awalnya jimin tidak merasa aneh dengan filmnya karna dia berfikir ini hanya film romantis biasa, dengan tenang jimin menonton film itu sambil memakan popcorn dan meminum soda yang diberikan taehyung tadi, tanpa mengetahui senyum jahat yang sedang terpampang jelas diwajah kedua teman barunya itu

"hmm, tae film ini membosankan"

"kita bahkan baru menonton selama 15 menit, sabarlah sedikit bodoh" jungkook kemudian mengambil popcorn yang berada dipangkuan jimin dan entah dengan sengaja atau tidak dia menyentuh bagian selatan jimin yang hanya tertutup dengan celana pendek tipis berwarna hitam

"sabarlah chim, sebentar lagi juga akan seru"

Tepat setelah taehyung berkata seperti itu, adegan difilm mulai berubah, dan jimin tidak sebodoh itu kalau tidak mengetahui bahwa alur film itu akan mengarah kemana, karna dia baru saja mengalaminya kalau kalian lupa

"Ta tae, ga- ganti filmnya, aku gak suka"

"kenapa bocah? Merasa tegang hanya melihat dada kecil seperti itu?"

Jungkook kemudian memperkencang volume televisinya dan memperjelas desahan wanita yang sedang melakukan hubungan dengan lelakinya

"ke- kenapa di perbesar sih! Dan aku ti- tidak tegang kok!, bi- bisa saja yang tegang itu kamu!"

"Ha! Kau bercanda mana mungkin aku bisa tegang hanya melihat dada seperti itu, aku lebih memilih melihat pantatmu yang bulat untuk membuatku tegang"

Kata Jungkook dengan santai kemudian meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat jimin dan secara tidak sengaja jimin mengeluarkan desahannya yang mampu membuat taehyung dan jungkook langsung tegang

"a- ahh" jimin langsung menutup mulutnya menyesal dengan kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan

"Wow! Pantatmu!" jungkook kembali meremas pantat jimin semakin keras, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan filmnya lagi

"a-ahh ju-jungkook ahh ah, a- apa yang ka- kau ahh lakukan" jimin benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan tubuhnya, bagaimana dia bisa merasa senang jungkook meremas pantatnya?

"kau benar benar menggoda jim" jungkook kemudian memasukan tanggannya kedalam celana pendek jimin agar dia semakin merasakan kelembutan pantat dari seorang Park Jimin

"ahhk!! Ah ah ta- tae apa yang ah ahh"

Belum sempat jimin melepaskan tangan jungkook dari pantatnya, Taehyung dengan sengaja memegang bagian selatan jimin yang hanya tertutup oleh celana pendeknya

"Chim, aku ingin nonton,kalau kau bersuara lagi akan kuhukum nanti"

"ta- tae ahh kenapa, ahh, to- tolong lepaskan jungkook dari- Ahhh!!"

Jimin kembali berteriak ketika merasakan tangan jungkook yang dengan lancangnya memainkan jarinya didepan hole pink milik jimin

"tidak kusangka ternyata kau senakal ini chim, lihat bahkan sekarang aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan"

Taehyung langsung menarik jimin hingga posisinya jimin yang menungging didepan jugkook dan berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung

"Ta-tae kau mau ap-"

Belum sempat Jimin melanjutkan kata katanya taehyung langsung mencium ganas bibir merah jimin, jimin berusaha mendorong taehyung yang dengan tiba tiba menciumnya tapi tentu saja dia tidak sekuat taehyung

"Aku penasaran kenapa bibirmu lebih tebal dari pada hari hari sebelumnya chim?"

Taehyung berbisik seductive ketika ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memegang bibir jimin yang semakin membengkak karena ulahnya

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku baby?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi! I'm back!! Ada yang rindu ff ini? Semoga ada hehe, btw gantung ya? Pendek ya? Gak apa biar makin penasaran


	11. Chapter 11

Behind The Dark

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin Uke

.

.

.

.

Warning! Mature content, bxb, yaoi

.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 11-

Jimin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Jungkook ketika Taehyung semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, tapi tentu kekuatan Jimin tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan monster mirip Jungkook

"A-aku mohon jangan hiks"

"Kenapa jangan baby?"

Taehyung semakin mendekatinya, Jimin bahakan bisa merasakan nafas hangat taehyung menerpa wajahnya dan itu membuat Jimin semakin takut ditambah lagi Jungkook yang masi setia memainkan tangannya di bokong sintal Jimin

"Ja-jangan! Hiks jangan pantat Jimin masih sakit hiks"

Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menghentikan aksi mereka ketika Jimin berkata pantatnya masih sakit, mereka tentunya sangat kaget atas ucapan namja manis yang sekarang malah menangis

"Berbicaralah yang jelas Park Jimin, bagaimana bisa pantatmu sakit?!"

Jungkook yang sudah turn on tentu sangat kesal, bagaimana nasib juniornya kalau dia tidak dipuaskan malam ini

"Gak usah bentak! Hiks pantat jimin itu sakit tau!"

"Kalau gitu bilang kenapa sakit!"

"Pokoknya sakit ya sakit! Huee~"

'Plak'

"Ahh!"

Jungkook dengan tidak manusiawinya malah memuku pantat Jimin yang sudah dibilang lagi sakit dengan sangat keras hingga Jimin menjadi jatuh ke depan dada Taehyung

"Hiks jungkook jahat! Pantat Jimin jadi tambah sakit! Hiks"

"Buka bajumu Jimin"

Taehyung yang dari tadi diam melihat Jungkook dan Jimin berantem akhirnya membuka suara, namun kali ini beda kali ini taehyung berkata dengan aura yang lebih mendominasi hingga membuat Jimin sedikit menjauhi Taehyung

"Aku bilang buka bajumu Jimin!"

Jimin yang dibentak langsung mencoba membuka bajunya, berbeda dengan Jungkook kali ini Jimin bahkan tidak berani melawan, dengan tangan yang gemetaran Jimin mencoba baju kaosnya yang ia kenakan, menampilkan tubuh putihnya yang sekarang terdapat beberapa kissmark dibeberapa bagian, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menatapnya dengan tidak percaya

"Sudah kuduga Namjoon hyung tidak mungkin mensiasiakan orang semanis dan menggairahkan seperti ini"

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan kata kata Taehyung dan selanjutnya Jimin tau bahwa kesalahan terbesar datang kekamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, karna kini Jimin tau tatapan ke dua teman barunya sama seperti tatapan Namjoon padanya kemarin

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaiman kalau kita main kook?"

"Wah ide bagus"

Jimin tentu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, jimin yakin dia melihat mata Taehyung dan Jungkook penuh dengan hawa nafsu sebelumnya tapi sekarang mereka bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa apa tadi, apa mereka hanya mengerjai Jimin?

"Pakailah bajumu chim, kita akan main"

"E-eh iya"

Jimin langsung mengenakan kembali bajunya, ia sudah tidak mau memusingkan lagi sikap teman barunya ini yang sedikit aneh

"Jadi kita akan main apa Taehyung?"

"Aku ada kartu"

"Jika salah satu dari kita kalah maka kau harus membuka salah satu pakaianmu"

"Heh~ kupastikan aku tidak akan kalah"

"Yeah let's win this match"

"Kau ikut kan Chim"

Jimin yang tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa diam ketika taehyung bertanya, ia bingung haruskah ia bermain? Kalau kalah dia diharuskan membuka bajunya

"Sudah kuduga bocah sepertimu tidak akan berani bermain seperti ini"

Jungkook berkata sambil memberikan tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan kepada Jimin

"Diam! Jimin ikut kok! Awas aja sampai Jungkook yang kalah!"

'Jackpot!'

-tobecontinue-


End file.
